Just Another Reality Show S2: Battle Royale
The following pertains solely to Just Another Reality Show: Season 2 'Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale (also shortened JARS S2)''' is the second installment of the JARS Series. ' ''' Season 2 has been confirmed to be placed back at Belmont Plateau, as was S1. This seasons contestants consists of Brad, Bridget, Elias, Emily, Julia M, Julian, Jonathan, Lauren, Schyler, Yacob & Zachary. Also competing are sibling pair Emanuel and Michaela, who is also a returning contestant. Julia S, from Season 1, passed her chance at competing in Season 2 to Bridget. Season 2 was filmed during June 2013. Audition Sheets On Feruary 11th, 2013 Kyle posted audition sheets on his facebook page as well as the JARS facebook page. People who would like to be contestants must print out or complete 1 of the 3 audition sheets and send them to Kyle, while the video audition would grant the auditioner a higher chance of getting accepted. After auditions were reviewed and contestants were chosen the sheets were taken down. Teams This seasons teams are The Crystal Coyotees and The Fiery Flamingos. Elimination Table Challenges Season 2 is labeled the "green" season. The list of challenges encountered in JARS S2 is below: Fun Facts About Season 2 *There will be two teams, as was the case in season 1 **This will be the second season to have two teams. *As confirmed by Kyle Lazorko, on his fb page, there will once again be auditions to determine the contestants. **Audition sheets will be posted to the JARS Facebook page in February a latest. *There has yet to be any mention of team names. *There has, however, been talk of team colors: Blue and Orange **This will be the second season to utilize complementary colors as the team colors *There has been talk of some Season 1 contestants coming back to compete, although it is unknown who or how many. **Julia of season 1 won a spot in the second season if she chose to take it, so she is a possible contendor at best. *On February 6th, 2013 Kyle posted a picture on his Instagram with the title "A sneak peak at the S2 Challenges ;)". It containted two of the challenge names that could also potentially be the titles of the episodes. **In addition the number of contestants in the challenge revealed was _7.This could potentially be 17 contestants total, 5 more than last season, but this is only speculation. **However in the Promo Art that was posted on February 11th, there only shows 16 contestants, 8 boy silhouettes and 8 girl silhouettes. *On April 21st, 2013 it was finalized that there would be 17 contestants competeing with the team colors being Blue and Orange, however team names have yet to be disclosed. Also it was confirmed that Kyle was coming back as the main host. *On May 2nd, 2013 Kyle posted to his Fb page both the team names and the team logos, which rest at Team Fiery Flamingos and Team Crystal Coyotees. *On May 5th, 2013 Kyle posted antoher "sneak peak" which renamed the first two challenge, from Totem Shmotem and Locked and Loaded to Fright in the Night and Crystal Minds respectively. It is unknown if the original challenge was changed or if the names are related still. *On May 17th, 2013 Kyle posted a part of a challenge on his Instagram, entitled 'Dinner Is C-". The rest was cut off but this might be a hint at an eating challenge or cooking challenge as in Season 1. **This was also the first big reveal, as the post revealed when the Merge was. **This confirms a Season 2 merge. **The merge is revealed to happen at the final nine contestants. 3 more than Season 1. *On June 11th 2013, Kyle posted on his Instagram and Facebook that the second season would occur back at Belmont Plateau. **This is the second season to be at Belmont. **This is the second season in a row to happen at Belmont. *On June 18th & 19th Kyle posted on his facebook that JARS has and had been amazing and to stay tuned. *There has also been confirmation for 13 contestants and 12 episodes. **This will be the second season in a row to have 12 episodes.